deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Elliot Potter
*Waiter at The Leaky Cauldron *Mediwizard |loyalty = *The Potters *Jordan family *Quint family *Weasley family *Evans family *Peverell family *Lupin family *Albus Dumbledore *Dumbledore's Army *Order of the Phoenix *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor **Gryffindor Quidditch team **Duelling Club *British Ministry of Magic *St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries **Mediwizard Office *S.P.E.W. *Holyhead Harpies *Chudley Cannons }} Elliot Barrett Potter is a half-blood wizard, the only son of the estranged Philip Potter and Urya Quint. He is described as goofy, persistent, extraordinarily ambitious, strong-hearted but unconventionally reckless, with a small history of offences in the wizarding world. He is furthermore notable as being a descendant of Harry Potter. Elliot is a hard worker, having balanced several jobs from a young age and landing himself a spot as a beater on the quidditch team for his house, Gryffindor. However, despite all this, his dreams were constantly thrown off track due to his eventual diagnosis of ; this lead to erratic, worrying behaviour and a self-destructive pattern which lead to him dropping out of Hogwarts in his seventh year. Given the choice to repeat, he declined and left with no seventh year qualifications. Thus, he searched for any work he could manage with his fifth year O.W.L results, and eventually took back to studies and classes to make up for what he missed out on. He ended up becoming a skilled Mediwizard for St Mungos Hospital. Elliot went on to marry Jamie Jordan, a Slytherin, and raise three children: Altair Hookum, Leo and Kalysta Jordan-Potter. Biography Family lineage "Everyone has heard of the Potters! Family of the chosen one, an iconic bunch..." ―A statement on the wizarding world Elliot was born into the Potter family through his father, Philip. The Potters are a notoriously half-blood family that was once purely pureblood. An ancestor of Elliot's, James Potter I, came from an old and wealthy pureblood family with numerous heirlooms—this enabled his son, Harry, his children and the generations to follow from then on, the access to an incredible amount of wealth as well as the Cloak of Invisibility (also, the Marauders' Map.) Paternally, Elliot is of English, Irish and Brazilian (one-eighth) descent; maternally, he is of Irish and Polish descent. However, Elliot's mother, Urya Quint, came from a Muggleborn family that were admittedly poor and uneducated about magic. Their family was often teased because of their hand-me-down clothing and lack of education on the wizarding world; to another extent, they were also viewed as 'crazy' because of Urya's diagnosis. Aside from this, the family was very pure and well-meaning: Urya and her sister Udele were both members of the Hufflepuff house. Initially the Quints' and the Potters' did not get along (and, admittedly, still don't), as many speculated that Urya married Philip for reasons other than love. However, Urya displayed some genuine love and care for her family, while her older sister Udele declared that she wasn't getting involved. While Urya abandoned her family, Udele married a fellow muggleborn and became a primary school teacher in the muggle world, raising her two children Declan and Imogen. Udele's husband ended up leaving their family in no similar manner to her sister, leaving Udele to raise her children alone; she comedically joked to Elliot and Philip that their family must be attractive to disaster. Overall, Elliot's family as a sum over many generations has treasured both family heirlooms, adventures and secrets. Whether it be through blood or other bonds, his family comes from one of various ties, those including the the Blacks, the Weasleys, the Malfoys, the Longbottoms, and The Thorns. , Elliot's father, in his Hogwarts era]] Early life Elliot Potter was born on the 16th of November to half-blood, Philip Potter, and his muggleborn wife, Urya Quint—the two were members of the Fourth Generation and loyal, optimistic Hufflepuffs. Elliot was said to have been born around midday and cried for hours on end, his grandfather Cadius Potter being one to vouch that Elliot was born with a 'set of lungs on him'. While he wasn't christened, there was a small event to celebrate his birth with some family members invited, including Udele Quint and Persia Potter. Elliot was under the impression that he had been born in a hospital until his aunt Udele enthusiastically told him that he was in fact born on the dining table of the house he grew up in, without any professional medical assistance. She then told him that their family had a penchant for doing things the 'good old-fashioned way' and generally avoided hospitals, ironic since Elliot ended up working in one. It wasn't a secret that Elliot's family grew up surrounded by considerable wealth, all originating from his paternal side of the family, but Philip and Urya and chose to settle on the street of Krims Way. Krims is a medium-sized wizarding street, branching out into the south, notorious for a large noise level and havoc. Commonly, it was a known fact that no one grew up in Krims without becoming fairly rough and tumble, earning themselves a few scratches on what people dubbed 'the wrong side of the tracks'. But with it being an area of people of a magical nature, Elliot knew and usually communicated with a few of his fellow Hogwarts students since he was young and as he grew older. One of the main reasons they settled in Krims was to do with the fact that their family was gigantic; the Potter fortune was split either way every generation, and what was a 'fortune' was only a little bit of money in their Gringotts vault. Despite owning his own shop on Krims Way as a wandmaker, Philip's career did not benefit the fortune as much as it should have. Whatever they did have left was recklessly gambled away by Urya—she fantasised about luxury and insisted on doing hours of baby shopping, then buying new cauldrons and curtains that they didn't need, even going as far as to buy herbs for her and Philip. Urya wasn't a favourite among Philip's family, understandably. Despite her diagnosis with psychotic depression, Urya refused to take her medication even after giving birth. This lead to a lot of risky actions as a sum such as drinking around the baby and constant paranoia. Her state got worse. While Philip expressed to her that she was being dangerous, he was half-blinded with hopes that she would change, so he didn't always try to stop her. One night, the two had an argument about her stability, so she closed herself off and went to read Elliot his bedtime story. After she did, she packed her bag and took their money in the night without a divorce or a discussion. Elliot was four at the time and this altered his life drastically. He ended up resenting his mother for that fact and didn't see her again for over five years of his life. As he grew older he made an assortment of plans and ambitions to one day leave his poor home and become an Auror, leading a stable life and being nothing like his mother. This was seemingly contradictory though, as he ended up developing the same mental illness as his mother, making him comparable to her. Major depression was hereditary in the Quint line, and it ended up being passed down to him. This only became apparent in his later years at Hogwarts. As a child, Elliot displayed similar personality traits that he'd maintain through the years: active, goofy, and obstinate. He was upset about his mother but was luckily a bubbly child, who, instead of starting confrontations, learned hockey and karate from a young age — he had to stop after a few lessons, though, as they couldn't afford to keep paying. When he was ten his distant cousin but close friend, Lucky, introduced him to Quidditch. He became more familiar with it when he joined Hogwarts at age eleven, and with Lucky's encouragement and a lot of ambition Lucky practiced and landed himself a position as beater on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Before Hogwarts, he and Lucky went to the same primary school where they began enforcing their brotherly friendship. However, as he got older, Elliot couldn't afford a lot of the things he needed for Hogwarts - his father would either have to supply him with whatever old items he had left, or he would frequently receive hand-me-downs from Lucky. After his mother leaving, his father had to spend a lot of time at work. Elliot finally adjusted to being in the house by himself, but he branched out in relationships thanks to the family-orientation of fifth generation. He ended up spending a lot of time with his cousins, usually being mistaken for Ember Cauldwell's younger brother (probably because of the light freckles and hair colour.) Even when Elliot was growing up, he already had many adult morals; he fantasised about working as an Auror, with the army or in some way to honour his country. Even when he was in first year, he would be earning money for himself, and by the time he was in third year he was working in Weasley Wizard Wheezes’, associated by distant cousins. , Elliot's mother, in her Hogwarts era]] However, his lack of money put their family through many struggles. When he was a year old, Elliot's family were living out of a car because they hadn't been paying their rent. Elliot was sleeping in the backseat when Philip pulled over in the middle of the night and kicked Urya out of the car for acting crazy. Urya refused to leave, so Philip took Elliot and climbed out of the car instead. Urya pleadingly told him to stop, but as an act of defiance told them she would be right back and drove off. A few hours they were stranded in the middle of nowhere Urya still hadn't returned; Elliot's head was burning up and he was hysterical. Philip had to take him to a clinic by apparition, where they found out that Elliot had a fever of 104. Philip also splinched the bottom part of his ear. They didn't find Urya until the next day, where she revealed that she couldn't find anywhere for them to stay. As he grew up, after his mother left, Philip had to work consistently twenty four seven to provide for them; they couldn't really afford to keep paying babysitters and family grew tired of watching them. All Elliot had to look forward to prior to Hogwarts was primary school; he and Lucky would walk around the streets for hours, going to the park and eating sweets and watching football games or kicking about themselves. Many times Elliot didn't feel like he had a home. There was a turning point for the boy when he was ten: he thought about the days when he would leave. He realised he did not want to stay where and how he was forever. In Elliot's third year, their family begin to worry whether Elliot really is Philip's. It is revealed that Elliot really is Philip's, but while she was with him and also when she was pregnant with her son, Urya cheated on her husband various times. , Elliot's aunt, in her Hogwarts era]] In Elliot's fourth year, his aunt Persia adopted a baby boy called Koaudio. Despite the baby being black and looking wildly out of place, Elliot took to his baby cousin immediately and became incredibly fond of him, looking at Kouadio as something like a little brother. He was usually willing to babysit Kouadio or go on walks and runs with him in a pushchair. He was intent on introducing his little cousin to wizarding culture and the two had a great bond that continued through Elliot's impending self-destruction and their aging. In his sixth year, his maternal aunt Udele and her children were evicted from their home. As a result, she turned up on their doorstep with Imogen, eight years old, and Declan, ten, and insisted they stay with them. Elliot's house instantly became slightly more lively and more cramped than it was before; the living situation in the end ended up being composed of Declan sharing Elliot's room, Imogen having her own, and Udele and Philip sharing (alhough Philip slept on the couch or in the basement several times.) This new arrangement made it hard to get privacy, especially with the dog Cad, Imogen's cat Zissy and the family owl Squawkes — as well as other members of Fifth Generation coming round to visit. This included Jamie Jordan who at first visited, then moved into the house temporarily to stay with Elliot, until Elliot ended up reverting to go stay with The Jordans for a while. ]] In his seventh year, Elliot attended for the full first half-term before dropping out of Hogwarts, therefore never completing his N.E.W.T's. This happened a while before his depressive downfall. Later that year, when having 'breakfast' with his mother, Elliot is skeptical about Urya being able to pay for all of it; he recalls a time when they were dining in a Muggle restaurant, and his mother had to sneak a very young Elliot out of a bathroom window because they couldn't pay the bill. Urya is under the impression that a lot of the illegal and flat out insane things their family did were 'the good times', but she was upset that she didn't do a good job being there for him, regarding Elliot's ugly childhood and life living in poverty and with depression. Later Life After breaking up with Jamie, Elliot took course of action in his own life to become stable again. After failing his NEWTs, he was offered the chance to return to Hogwarts and repeat his seventh year, but he declined; therefore, Elliot could only use his OWL qualifications to get him a job. His life was a complete mess due to his refusal to take his medication, and the drama surrounding him. Elliot had always been extremely sure he would pursue a career as an Auror, having spent so long working for the job, but in the aftermath of his psychotic episodes he had lost some of his morals and his life had been thrown out of proportion drastically. Elliot walked out of his job as a dishwasher and then his job as at the Trillenium Stadium—after an altercation with Lucky in which he asked whether he could stay with him. Elliot was still staying in his childhood home with his father. He asked around but still had nowhere to stay (at one point getting into an altercation with Darien Irvine Sr, so ended up having to stay at his home. ]] Over the course of a year and a half, Elliot juggled new responsibilities: managing his depression, working with his medication, and more. He began taking classes and reverting to studies in order to compensate for what he missd out on. He did this with the intentions of having something something to distract him, but after a while he took the lessons to heart and started looking into the career of a Mediwizard. After he started looking into this, he began to take his meds regularly and got a job at the Leaky Cauldron where drugs and men couldn't 'tempt him into a downward spiral again'. He called Jamie and attempted to become friends again, perhaps gradually rebuilding their relationship, and soon they became involved again. They moved in together, in a small flat outside London. By this point Elliot was halfway done with his studies, and was working. He managed to excel in Mediwizard training at St. Mungos, and landed himself the job after a few minor complications, all the while rebuilding his trust and affection for Jamie. After a while the two get married, and when Amy suggests it, the two have their first child, Kalysta Jordan-Potter. ]] After Amy's persuasion, Kalysta was born through the process of surrogacy, with Elliot being her real father. He adored his daughter and the family of three lived together in their flat comfortably. Jamie and Elliot began to plan for a new child when their daughter as three, this time through the process of adoption — thus, the family of three became a family of four when they adopted Leo Jordan-Potter, a baby at the time. They began to realise their flat might be getting too small for their growing family, so they moved to a narrow, but nice, house not far from their old flat. By this point, Elliot was in training for his Mediwizard career. ]] When Kalysta was nine, and Leo was five, Elliot suffered from a depressive relapse. He ended up spending time at the mental ward, which took a slight toll on the children, leaving Jamie to look after the children. But after ten days he came home, feeling refreshed, and adjusted quite easily to happiness and his life again. Eventually Elliot began his full-time job as a Mediwizard. Their family life was incessantly hectic, but fun and comfortable. They dealt with issues such as Leo questioning his sexuality, and the drama of Kalysta's life. Elliot and Jamie told their children the details of their past out do trust, and Elliot managed to keep control over his depression, refusing to let it change his life drastically and affect his children. During seventh generation, Elliot became a widow. This was due to the death of Jamie Jordan; this took a large toll on their grandchildren, especially Griffin Lawley. Physical Description Elliot, numerous times, was thought of being the perfect image of a Weasley or a Potter; derived mostly from the flaming orange hair and perpetual litter of freckles. It wasn't rare that some people mistook him for a sibling of Ember Cauldwell (during the times they were seen together.) Elliot was also said to have inherited some of his father's features, that mostly being of a facial shape; however, Elliot was incessantly labelled as looking like the perfect replica of his mother, Urya Quint (this being something that evoked a bit of sadness from Philip.) Elliot was tall, lean and athletically built. He had powerful limbs due to most of the sports he did; he was vibrantly enthusiastic about Quidditch and sports of all kinds, engaging in army-inspired drills and more. Consistently, he went for runs and jogs around his neighbourhood. Prior to his fourth year, he was average, but over the course of the summer he returned - unexpectedly more well-built and muscular, filling out his shirts much better than before. Also prior to his fourth year, he was of a merely average height, until he began shooting up at an alarming speed. Much to his family's frustration, by the time he was in fifth year he was already taller than most, and by the dawn of his sixth year he was a grand 5'11" in height. One of his most notable features was his hair; a natural, bright ginger colour that got him noticed in numerous places. In his seventh year, it became evident that his depression and self-destructive lifestyle was dawning on him, as he hadn't received a haircut in a while; his hair became floppy and a small strand would fall into his eyes. The freckles that adorned his face faded gradually over the years, until they were only really visible at a close proximity, or otherwise on his body - he still had dustings of freckles all over his legs, shoulders, chest, arms, hands and more. The combination of this earned him numerous nicknames among his time at Hogwarts, this including 'carrot top', 'freckles' and 'gingersnap'. Like his mother, Elliot's eyes were a dewy green colour, usually shining with optimism and mischief (until his sixth and seventh year, when some light faded from his eyes.) In certain light, his eyes possessed flecks of brown or blue, and unlike some of his family he never needed glasses. In contrast, Elliot had a signature 'puppy-eyed' look that was not intimidating, more often used for him attaining what he wanted. Elliot furthermore was described by Jamie Jordan as "the freckles, pale skin, carrot top and bloody alien looking." His features were complimented by a strong, square jaw and a crooked smirk, as well as a bright grin that lit up the room. His posture was vaguely unkept, often found with his hands in his pockets and body casual, slouched and relaxed or with hisarms crossed over his chest (a telltale sign of anger, as well as his clenched fists.) He sat commonly with his knees slightly spread and his hands clasped in between. When he felt awkward, it was extremely obvious. In the dawn of his sixth year, Elliot had a tattoo on his upper ribcage of a lion. He had it done, by the gracious encouragement of his mother, during the period when he ran away from home on his sixteenth birthday. In a state of intoxication and hazy mania, he was adamant that the tattoo represented his Gryffindor pride, but he came to resent it slightly as it reminded him of his darker days. However, he decided, with Jamie, not to get it removed. On his left hand he scar on the palm of his left hand due to him (purposefully) burning himself during a Potions lesson; after a trip to the Hospital Wing, it healed efficiently but scarred as a result. Elliot was right-handed, but knew how to 'throw a mean left hook', being a capable fighter. For Christmas he treasured the burgundy and gold jumper, the Gryffindor colours, knitted by his grandmother that he received with a large 'E' on it. It was somewhat like a tradition to receive the jumpers and Elliot never made any complaints, since it made him feel like they were united. Personality and Traits "My son; industrious, conscientious, ambitious, incredible work ethic. Don’t have a clue where he got that from. Wants to be an Auror, you know. Knows how to disembowel an enemy with a roll of sickles and an old Quidditch sock." ―Philip Potter talking about his son Elliot was consistently strong-hearted, goofy and persistent (although ultimately reckless, as the years proved.) Elliot was also regularly portrayed as responsible, at least for a Potter; for all the drama in his life, he strived to be well-adjusted and goal-orientated to concede his ambitions. While Elliot wasn't as great at Quidditch as Lucky, he was more physically fit and had excellent work ethic in nearly everything he did. While he was thrown off track constantly, once he made a goal for himself (for example, becoming an Auror) he went after it one hundred percent. Still, Elliot possessed a mischievous side, having a penchant for wild and bold activities and small scams while enlisting his cousin Lucky as an accomplice. His loving personality and responsibility was also marked by his toughness, although, Elliot was still fairly a lone-wolf; he tried to keep a measure of distance between himself and the lives of his family, thus proven by his secret relationship with Jamie during Hogwarts. Elliot had always been thought of as charming and boyish. While it was no shock he was sorted into Gryffindor, a small secret of his was the fact he was a hatstall: he was originally meant to be sorted into Slytherin. The hat dubbed him as a fine addition to the house, until Elliot was brave enough to ask for the house of Gryffindor. He was always chivalrous and held high hopes for his future: he worked when he needed to for extra cash, engaged in plenty of extracurricular activities, and had his eyes set on a career as an Auror. Out of the entirety of the fifth generation Potters, Elliot truly was the most ambitious, and the most set on a future. He tried to balance the realism of the world while being a kind optimist. He was very caring for his friends and went out of his way to help them, consistently. He is dedicated, hard-working, hopeful and unwilling to give up on those he loves, while being harmlessly eccentric with a love of humour. Although, some people dubbed him as difficult to connect with. Elliot's persistence was marked by his inability to let things go, and his stubborn resoluteness when it came to his decisions. But ultimately he was excellently considerate, this mostly applying to his close friends and Kouadio Flume. Many of his positive traits included affectionate, adventurous, athletic, brave, charming, confident, etermined, generous, intelligent, and loyal. Elliot was also humorous and skittish, and helping others was a big priority for him. He loved challenging himself and enjoyed physical and mental challenges. He was also playfully rude with the people he knew well and bore a fair amount of abilities; his athleticism was spectacular and he had a great memory. A main challenge for Elliot was finding peace and place. While being extremely close to family he was not particularly as famous around Hogwarts compared to Lucky. Constantly, he felt out of place and his sense of displacement was further magnified by his sexuality. He hoped that with everything he did, from Quidditch to Dumbledore's Army to the occasional havoc, it would offer him some clarity over who he really was. However, some of his more negative traits were marked by his trust and abandonment issues. Furthermore he could be secretive and unpredictable with an incessant need for validation. In a list, many of his negative traits were: Elliot could be fairly big-mouthed, blunt, bold, callous, childish, envious, fierce, (too) flirty, hypocritical, judgemental, naive, nosey, overambitious, overemotional, overprotective, rebellious, reckless, rigorous, sarcastic, skeptic, a seducer, selfish, shallow, a bit of a smartass, solemn, spiteful, temperamental and theatrical. He also had a fair potty mouth due to a lack of awareness from his home life, and swore consistently. One of his most prominent traits was his promiscuity; paired with his confidence and recklessness, it made him extremely self-destructive. He was very out in the open in relationships and had difficulty keeping track of the amount of people he had actually been with. Elliot did not have any weird or obscure fears. Growing up on Krims Way, he desensitized many of the average fears, but on a more normal scale he was afraid of dependency. He hated having to rely on anyone to take care for him. He was not easily frightened but could only truly be trustworthy depending on the person. However, his decreasing mental state began to set him aside. Upon the dawn of his sixth year, he changed both physically and mentally. He maintained a constant struggle with wanting to feel in control, leading to him dealing with issues such as his severe promiscuity (Lucky nicknamed him a 'slut') and his numerous issues. He began to cope badly in his lessons, ran away to his mother, started working in a gay bar as a stripper and had self-destructive tendencies including drugs and drinking. He had to cope with the lack of treatment, which reigned a brand new dawn of consequences: his mental health went flying out the window as he began to succumb to the full of his psychotic depression. After devastatingly signing into a psych ward, Elliot allowed himself the emotional journey of coping with his mental health and building himself back up again. Over a lot of time, Elliot managed to piece himself together again, and people started to recognise him as the bright and ambitious boy he had been since birth. Magical abilities and skills "I can do one hundred pushups at a time, run a six minute mile and hit a freckle from two hundred miles with my wand." ―Elliot angrily speaking to Lucky To his professors, Elliot was perceived as the ambitious, hard-working student who gave his lessons either his most or all, regardless of whether he was doing well or not. Despite this Elliot may have been fairly unsure of his magical abilities at times, struggling with the comparison to Ember in the subject of immaculate grades, to Ivory who too excelled perfectly, and more family members. Elliot could sometimes relate to Lucky, who struggled with education, but Lucky still had the title of star Quidditch player. Along with his psychosis, he constantly battled his morals and struggled in lessons due to violent psychotic episodes; however, once Elliot learned not to let his mental health provoke him, he proved to be a very powerful wizard in his own right. His wand is made of pine'': "The straight-grained pine wand always chooses an independent, individual master who may be perceived as a loner, intriguing and perhaps mysterious. Pine wands enjoy being used creatively, and unlike some others, will adapt unprotestingly to new methods and spells."'' Elliot got his wand from his father, a wandmaker, who remarked the kraken beak core was most sufficient for his son. During duelling, the core makes the wand sudden and precise, hard to control and wild. *'Dumbledore's Army:' Elliot was very dedicated to Dumbledore's Army, being one of first to sign up and showing up at every meeting. He expressed a desire to one day lead the group and he put fierce concentration into various forms of skills they learned. He always loved the idea of an army or duelling regardless, so he actually took the group rather seriously. *'Fitness:' Elliot was very focused on fitness, a big hobby of his being working out in his spare time and using it to take his mind off things. He was proud of his achievements when he was doing physical activities and he came to probably be either the fittest, or on the same level as Lucky out of the Potters in fifth generation. Sometimes he would even go for a run when he was looking after his aunt's baby, and he confessed to having a 'lot of pent up energy'. He was a very fast runner, a star at arm wrestling and capable of doing over thirty crunches without stopping. *'Duelling/Combat:' Elliot was more than capable in battle, relying both heavily on his wand but just as equally so on his fists. He knew how to throw a proper punch and was a good partner when duelling and fighting, as long as his aggression didn't get the better of him. *'Caring:' When Elliot cared for someone he could be very loving, shouldering their problems almost as if they were his own. However, it could be a burden as he felt like he was 'sick of giving people his all and getting nothing in return'. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts:' Elliot became adept at Defence Against the Dark Arts after having been trained in Dumbledore's Army. He achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' grade on his O.W.L. exam. He always strived to be on the 'good side of magic' and this lesson quickly become his favourite. *'Potions:' He became very good with Potions upon starting, surprisingly enough. He wasn't one of the most favourite students for a bit of perpetual clumsiness from his first year, bu he was very dedicated as he was taking it for his Auror profession. In any case, he was able to pass his O.W.L. examination in the subject with a mark of at least Exceeds Expectations, since he was apparently not lacking a book or ingredients in Professor Slughorn's first class. He did occasionally lack in his skills, however, his Potions either being exceptional or being something reminiscent of 'cat sick' during a mixed antidote composition. *'Transfiguration:' Elliot attended N.E.W.T.-level Transfiguration, meaning he achieved a high mark on his O.W.L. exam. *'Herbology:' Elliot was slightly gifted at Herbology. He was one of the fastest workers and went onto N.E.W.T level work, after having sought out the subject for his Auror requirements. *'Magical repair:' Elliot was used to having to repair his items when they broke, as he couldn't afford much else. He repaired his cauldron in his fourth year after Peeves, the school poltergeist, smashed it. *'Charms:' Elliot wasn't very good at this subject, but with extra training outside lessons and the assistance of Jamie Jordan, he became much more capable in the subject. He passed his O.W.L exam with a grade of 'Exceeds Expectations'. Despite his lack of skill, he was very precise and nearly always hit his target. *'Quidditch:' Elliot was exceptional at Quidditch and he kept a lively game on edge with his powerful skills at hitting the Bludger as a Gryffindor beater. He, even though he didn't make it, attempted to run for Quidditch Captain and consistently put his efforts towards practice. He was competitive but also very good-hearted before, during and after every match. *'Flying:' Elliot was a very talented flier and proved to be good enough to join the Quidditch team. He did in fact spend a lot of his time training and loved the escape flying provided. *'Healing magic:' Elliot learned this branch of magic after Hogwarts, first learning it as a hobby and then pursuing it in his post-Hogwarts studies. He did this to pursue his future Mediwizard career. Psychotic Depression Psychotic depression is a subtype of major depression that occurs when a severe depressive illness includes some form of psychosis. The psychosis could be hallucinations (such as hearing a voice telling you that you are no good or worthless), delusions (such as, intense feelings of worthlessness, failure, or having committed a sin) or some other break with reality. Psychotic depression affects roughly one out of every four people admitted to the hospital for depression. For the Quints, depression was hereditary, therefore passing it down to Elliot. His mother's psychotic features were triggered by her addictions, and the same happened to Elliot. For the first few years of Hogwarts, he was unaware of what was tocome, but more and more people were starting to realise there was something off when he started acting out and started pushing the limits, more than was considered just 'reckless'. He was diagnosed sometime around the middle of his seventh year. His depression, while hereditary, was most likely triggered by the incident between him and Jamie in Elliot's fifth year. *'Negative feelings:' Feelings of sadness, hopelessness, guilt or irritability. *'Insomnia:' Elliot usually slept through the day and stayed awake through the night. His sleeping pattern changed considerably and he spent a lot of time in bed regardless of whether he was awake or not. *'Neglection:' Elliot lost most of his morals; he only tried to get drunk, dance or experiment with drugs. He neglected his appearance by not bathing or changing his clothes for a few days on end. *'Agitation:' Elliot became angry for no apparent reason or also became a lot more hostile and reckless. *'Anxiety:' Consistent feelings of worry, nervousness and unease at an uncertain outcome was a plaguing symptom. *'Severe depression:' Elliot tried to drown his sorrows self-destructively and became very self-deprecating. Constant feelings of hopelessness and despair, with an intense difficulty to work, study, sleep, eat and enjoy activities. *'Loss of appetite:' He, while feeling depressed, didn't eat for days on end until he could actively move, much to his peers' intense despair. *'Delusions:' A symptom of Elliot's psychosis are delusions. A delusion is where a person has an unshakeable belief in something implausible, bizarre or obviously untrue. A person with psychosis will often believe that an individual or organisation is making plans to hurt or kill them. This can lead to unusual behaviour. Elliot suffered from this both in the case of Dumbledore's Army and Quidditch, snapping at Lucky right before a match, and in another case where he believed the professors were 'sent from Jesus' to take him to Azkaban. The delusions are also guilt-ridden, paranoid and related to the body, for example: a parasite eating the intestines is what you deserve because you're a 'bad person'. *'Hallucinations:' Hallucinations are where a person perceives something that doesn't exist in reality. They occur in all five of the senses, occurring for Elliot in different periods: seeing, colours and shapes, or people or animals that aren't there, hearing voices that are angry, unpleasant or sarcastic, hallucinating being touched when there is no-one there, smelling something strange, or tasting something unpleasant in their mouth. *'Disturbed/confused thoughts:' People with psychosis often have disturbed, confused and disrupted patterns of thought, including Elliot. At times he suffered from rapid and constant speech, switching from one topic to another mid-sentence, and a sudden loss in their train of thought, resulting in an abrupt pause in conversation or activity (when Ember was asking him about his work, he stopped and stared into the distance suddenly and then asked if Kouadio was doing okay.) *'Lack of insight and self-awareness:' People who have psychotic episodes are often totally unaware their behaviour is in any way strange, or that their delusions or hallucinations are not real. Elliot refused to accept he was acting out of the ordinary, only recognising bizarre behaviour in others rather than himself. When he was taken to be diagnosed, he complained some of the people in the waiting room were indefinitely mentally ill, and Elliot didn't deserve to be there. *'Depression:' Upon being diagnosed Elliot suffered from depression for a while, not showing up to Quidditch practice, lunches, dinners, breakfast, even classes. It was Ember who found Elliot propped up against a tree trunk one day, staring out at the Black Lake and not doing anything else whatsoever after flushing his medication. The depression wore off after a while, but Elliot murmured that he wasn't sure he could come back from this. *'Escapism:' A common link to depression was something shrinks called 'escapism': many people would cope with depression by acting in ways opposite to how they feel. Elliot expressed this many times by engaging in daredevil pursuits, doing things without a method of his madness and loathing the feeling of being out of control or helpless. He fought the feeling with action, something advised against. *'Psychomotor agitation:' Elliot usually went through a series of unintentional and purposeless motions, stemming from his mental tension. Many times he paced around a room, clenched an unclenched his fist, pulled off clothing and put it back on again. Offences During his time at Hogwarts Elliot engaged in a few reckless activities. Most of his actions were brought on by his psychosis but his penchant for troublemaking and the occasional hell-raising was no secret. *Attempted impersonation of Lucky in order to receive his apparition license earlier *Assault/various fights *Theft *Making ludicrous threats *Consistent alcohol and drug use Relationships Family Philip Potter Elliot and his father had a relatively close father-son relationship since Urya left them both. Their dependency grew a lot stronger on each other. During the trauma of fourth generation, Philip counted himself lucky to see the next day and he wanted to go to many lengths to ensure Elliot would be okay. The two had common ground and knew the twists and turns of their poor household. When Philip opened his wand store Elliot was willing to help out considering it was one of the few times he really saw his father. However, there was always an element of distance between Elliot and Philip, because Elliot was said to look remarkably like his mother, and furthermore they even developed the same mental illness. Philip also did not know about Elliot being gay until Elliot told him over a dinner; their relationship stayed exactly the same and Philip was proud of his son for not being as much a slacker as he had used to be. Urya Quint ""I'm finally happy, Elliot. People like us, we can be happy. I love life and that's the most important thing, to find something to love. Maybe even someone to love. Who loves you back for who you are. I want that for you. I have always and will always want that for you."" ―Urya talking to Elliot When Urya left Elliot and Philip, this lead to a feeling of resentment from Elliot. When his mother returned in his third year to see him, he was shocked and devastated. However, the second time Urya returned, she advised Elliot advice about his sexuality. Elliot was standoffish at first but softened, as he genuinely began to feel comfortable around her. Elliot, while not forgiving her for her abandonment, allowed her into his life a bit more than his other family. This was due to a lack of mother figure in his life and no sense of security. Maybe since his relationship with Philip was rather vague, and part of that reason is because Elliot looks so much like Urya. But during the period when Urya visited for her second time and she had a psychotic episode, Elliot tried to help her. He pleaded for her, wanting his mother to stop acting deluded and try to fix herself, but Urya's actions practically broke him because he knew that wouldn't happen. Elliot later began to show mental health issues very similar to his mother which explained his desire to find her again. Constantly, Elliot was compared to his mother, which developed into a big life obstacle. Udele Quint Declan Quint Imogen Quint Persia Potter ""Elliot, he's a natural with children. Like a little helper. Ray of sun."" ―Penelope talking about Elliot Elliot had a good relationship with Persia, mutually bonding over Kouadio and Elliot's helpfulness. Since Elliot didn't have a (balanced) motherly figure, Persia served as something similar. Persia always adored her nephew since she was infertile. However, she wasn't fond of Urya and too feared Elliot turning out the same way as her. When Urya visited she made her disgust very clear by projecting a very dramatic speech and profusely telling her to leave. Persia had always wanted nothing but the best for her twin and his nephew. After Elliot was diagnosed as psychotic, she was apprehensive about trusting him with the child, but understood he wasn't doing well mentally. Still, sadly Persia was one of the people that compared the two. She warmed back up over a short period of time. Kouadio Flume "Hey, Kou." ―Elliot greeting his baby cousin Elliot was Kouadio's cousin, and despite Kouadio being adopted, he cared strongly for him exactly like a brother or to some extent even a son. Once Penelope adopted him, Elliot was rather apprehensive at first but eventually grew towards the baby and felt willing and happy to introduce the child to wizarding culture. Even aside from this, Elliot grew up knowing nothing better than trouble and blatant confusion, and he wanted to shield Kouadio from this. On occasion he would take the child out in a stroller, walking places and probably getting a few apprehensive looks, generally confused about why on earth he was wheeling around a 'black baby.' His willingness to look after the child could sometimes be a burden, an example being the time that Elliot tried to smuggle the child onto the Hogwarts Express. After the incident he only seemed to show concern as to whether the child was doing okay. Kouadio grew up thinking of Elliot as a brother, and the feeling was definitely mutual. Scenarios like these definitely may have hinted that despite Elliot's mental state, he could have been the most maternal of the generation out of his family - Lucky and Ivory didn't know how to cope with children, Ember wasn't necessarily too fond of them: 'shouting, screaming, I think not'. Ember Cauldwell Elliot and Ember were close during their time at Hogwarts, considering their generation was extremely family orientated. On many occasions the two were often compared as siblings rather than cousins: red hair, limited freckles and the same house of Gryffindor. "Hell, even our names start with the same lettter," Elliot would observe. Ember often valued Elliot's sense of optimism and humour, as well as his ambition and bravery. When she was aghast with her new reputation as a banshee, Elliot's dry humour and casual attitude brought a breath of fresh air towards her. The two and Lucky Peltier spent a lot of time together, but Ember was happiest to see her sister Ivory found a best friend in Elliot.. When Elliot was diagnosed with inherited psychosis, Ember earned herself a lot more of a maternal response towards him, prompting him to take his medication and almost giving Elliot a taste of the motherly lifestyle he never had. Their closeness seemed to bring an elevated sense of care from Ember, even when he didn't want to be sympathized Ember always tried to be understanding. Urya Quint, Elliot's mother, left when he was four, making Ember five at the time. She did therefore have a few memories of the incidents Urya caused, especially since her family were more prone to gossiping about it. "You flushed your pills. You get that that's a full on Urya move?" Ember had said to Elliot, to which he replied, "I'm not Urya." Ivory Cauldwell Ivory was probably Elliot's best friend among his time at Hogwarts, and even after they graduated. Their relationship at first was non-existent, bonding merely over being in the same year - but halfway through first year, they became tight knit close friends: as they got older, they both realized how much they needed each other. Elliot liked having a confidant that wasn't Lucky or some random guy he had met, and Ivory liked having someone to talk to that wasn't Ember or some person that held her hand like a carer, acting like she was a naive little girl because of her ears. Although they didn't tell each other absolutely everything, their close relationship interspersed its way into everyday activities: talking, partners in subjects, being ridiculous, advice, being immature stupid teenagers who just lived. Ivory refused to judge Elliot on his sexuality, in fact probably being aware even before Elliot told her about it to her face. Elliot would sometimes be a little overprotective of Ivory, but only because the snide remarks about her ears from people in their year indefinitely pushed his buttons. Despite being in different houses there was no doubt the two had each other's backs. Among the drama, their close friend relationship was definitely healthy for the both of them. A cool innocent friendship would bring them both grounded, because most families were infamous for growing up way too fast living around magic. Lucky Peltier Lucky and Elliot, while not being best friends, had a great dynamic and considered each other to be something like brothers. The two were something of a rag-tag duo who engaged in Quidditch together (being beater and keeper) and occasionally plotted their way through some questionable situations through their time at Hogwarts. Lucky was also the first to find out Elliot was gay, and while Elliot seemed extremely hesitant, Lucky said, "when have I ever let you down?" When Lucky found out about Elliot's impeding psychosis and his general being as a person, Lucky felt it was his duty to go around trying to 'fix' him. But soon he accepted his cousin as the exact person he had always been. The two often struggled to find common ground; for all of Elliot's passion and hard work he never got the attention and recognition the way Lucky did. Elliot resented that Lucky doesn’t vocally appreciate his accomplishments and Lucky hates the pressure that’s expected of him, especially as he tries to deal with feeling 'stupid'. Tension would occasionally build between the two, perhaps building to an uncomfortable degree that would become the sum of fights. However, during one fight there was at least something cathartic emerging - Elliot expressed the frustration he’s harboring being in Lucky's shadow. Lucky genuinely missed having Elliot as a friend rather than a fellow fighter and explained although Elliot's thoughts weren't wrong, it wasn't his fault Lucky was older, his parents were more renowned and all in all Lucky was just more popular. Despite their relatively close relationship, the honest reality was that as the two grew up, the more different their pursing directions differed to the point there was no way of pulling them back together. Lucky had at one point stated to a professor in his seventh year, “my younger cousin, Elliot - but more like a brother - was just diagnosed a basic... psycho. You know, and– and every day I’m apart, I ju– I feel so guilty, you know, that I’m not with him all the time, helping. You know, and the only reason I-I stay is, uh… You know, I can’t help, ’cause I spent my whole life, uh, trying to help people, myself, my grandmother. And I have to start working for me…” Andromeda Mortan Elliot felt contemptuous of Andromeda at first from the knowledge he learned of the war that plagued fourth generation. However, like many his eyes were usually drawn to Andromeda whether it be a picture or the girl herself whenever he saw her. Andromeda in turn wasn't too fond of him, speaking disparagingly of his responsibility and passionate attitude. She merely despised him mostly out of loyalty to her death eater background, a lifestyle of which she had developed a mildly obsessive infatuation. As such, Andromeda was scornful towards more or less anyone who challenged Andromeda or her loyalty. Regardless of his feelings, Elliot recognised Andromeda at times could be fearsome; while he hated her for her beliefs, he acknowledged she was also a "witch of prodigious skill, loss of self-awareness and no conscience." The two could not escape the family events which they would share (very, very occasionally considering the Mortans' hiding) though, in which the two would be forced to make mutual conversation. Times like these Elliot felt like he could sense some humanity in the girl, especially in the times she would discreetly, probably sarcastically, call him 'bonfire' or 'Billy Elliot'. He seemed to be affected when Andromeda died, although subtly, suggesting the two were either closer or Elliot wished they could have been. Mei Huang "You're a lovely kid, Elliot. A good kid with a big heart with some rough times ahead of you." ― Illiana talking to Elliot Although Elliot found Illiana rather strange, he was grateful that she was a loyal character who brought some element of light sometimes. Despite them being cousins and attending several family gatherings the two didn't communicate too much beforehand. Elliot and Illiana became friendlier through Dumbledore's Army. After a lot of training and a shocking family gathering Illiana comforted Elliot over the return of Urya, telling him what was considered to be 'the blunt harsh truth' but somehow communicated warmly and comfortingly. She held Elliot's hand in the process and let him know that 'everything will turn out differently, if you make it'. Elliot occasionally defended Illiana when some students implied she was odd and not worth spending time with. Illiana tried to aid Ember in helping Elliot take his medication, looking after himself to prevent anymore psychotic episodes. The two, although their relationship was still rather vague, remained friends into adulthood despite Illiana being a few years older. In the case the two were closer Elliot might have felt like Illiana was a sister to him. Friends Ambre Gaume Other Jamie Jordan "Not everyone just gets to blurt out how they bloody feel every second." ―Jamie confronting Elliot Jamie was a Slytherin student two years older than Elliot, and his future partner. Jamie at first was not friends with Elliot, being the brother of Amy Jordan (one of Elliot's enemies.) Amy persuaded Jamie and her other two brothers to come after Elliot in a violent attempt after the two had a bad altercation. Though they never succeeded, Jamie and Elliot ended up engaging in their hidden relationship. Countless times Elliot told Jamie he wanted to come out together, but Jamie angrily expressed that 'it would never happen'. Elliot declared he was a coward, and once Amy found out about their relationship she threatened to out them both - which lead to Jamie breaking up with Elliot. After a few psychotic episodes and Elliot drunkenly expressing his feelings, the two got back together very briefly out of Hogwarts, pursuing an oddly complicated relationship that left them both eventually happy with two kids. Amy Jordan Elliot and Amy (a Slytherin girl in his year) were at first, planning to be friends. But Amy cut this off shortly and since that day, either ignored or made rude comments to Elliot. He found this utterly unnecessary and this sparked a mutual dislike. But after the incident of third year, this mutual dislike evolved into what could honestly be considered hate. She took pleasure out of bullying him and made it her point that despite having called her brothers off, she still considered him to be under her shoe. Many verbal exchanges towards each other were bitter and Elliot would sometimes see giving him dirty looks or hinting she was up to something bad in his favour. However, Amy was in fact one of the first people to find out about Elliot's sexuality, and said nothing about it - even though Elliot assumed her to spread the word, Amy insisted that a secret is a secret. Quickly realising how soft this made her look, she added that maybe she just hadn't found a way to twist this in her favour yet. Once she found out about his relationship with Jamie, she was confused, angry and unkind, almost trying to attack Elliot and threatening the situation. However, she came to be accepting of the situation and could even be considered Elliot's 'frenemy'. They worked together on some occasions and made a dysfunctional, amusing yet working team. Elliot showed the same care that he did for Jamie's abuse for Amy, trying to encourage her to tell someone. Eventually they became good, or maybe even best, friends with an incredibly strong brother-sister friendship, bonding over their mission to apparently 'annoy Jamie to Azkaban and back'. Eventually they were siblings-in-law. Amy was also seen to be extremely affectionate over Elliot and Jamie's children, it being thought they may have been one of the few things that made her laugh in a bright manner that lit up the whole room. Gregory Jordan Archie Jordan Xanthas Jordan and Linella Jordan Etymology *'Elliot' (also spelled Eliot, Elliott, Eliott and Elyot is a personal name which can serve as either a surname or a given name. The name Elliot is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Elliot is: God on high; my God is Jehovah. *The name Barrett is a German baby name. In German the meaning of the name Barrett is derived from the Old German name Beroald meaning 'bear power', 'brave as a bear'. People with this name tend to be creative and excellent at expressing themselves. *'Potter' is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Notes *Elliot is portrayed by American actor, Cameron Monaghan. *Elliot was a descendant of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley through his father Philip: the grandson of Albus Severus Potter. *His pets included his Border Collie dog, Cad, and his owl Apir. Cad was an excitable dog, while Apir was an average-sized female barn owl who was fairly curious. *His psychosis was inherited from his mother, Urya Quint, who developed it from genetics due to severe depression. *Elliot is technically an Irish Catholic, but he isn't religious at all. He is in fact agnostic. *It was mentioned at one point that for music, Elliot typically enjoys classic wizard rock. *It was a known fact Elliot carried around a Swiss Army knife everywhere he went. *Elliot is the only one of the Fifth Generation Potters who have smoked, drank, done drugs, gotten tattooed, stolen, self harmed, had sex, gone to the hospital, used a fake ID, and gone to a rave all in the course of his time at Hogwarts. Part of this as to do with his self-destructive habits adopted by his depression. *Elliot has displayed an attraction to water, finding it calming and somehow relieving, almost ethereal. *He is an avid animal lover; he adored his owl and dog, but was also fond of his cousin Imogen Quint's cat and her turtle (which died.) *He prefers day to a night, being a morning person. *His favourite beverages are water, firewhiskey and orange juice. *Elliot has been cheated on, but has also been one to cheat. *He has been bullied, told a horrible lie, stolen something of value, been drunk, punched someone in the face, been beaten up, been admitted to hospital, kissed someone he wasn't attracted to, lost someone, loved someone, gone without food for over three days, gone without sleep for over three days, been abused by someone who should have loved him, had a panic attack, had sex with a stranger, spent a whole day in bed, taken out his anger out on someone he loved, been used, used someone, been terrified, been forced to smile, felt too many things at once and laughed when he felt like crying. *His favourite colour was green (he claims because of his favourite green shirt and freshly-mown grass.) *He was very good at looking after children, the same applying to his daughter. Trivia *Elliot's middle name translates to 'brave as a bear', practically representing Gryffindor pride rather accurately. Gallery Elliotpic.jpg Tumblr nhkvxvWxoI1tuehrqo1 500.jpg Tumblr nhm4821kAO1qfoe0po2 r1 500.png Tumblr nypgtrwYyF1uzec2to6 250.gif Tumblr nn5zp4nZvR1raxjjso1 r5 250.gif Tumblr njv27srrBn1raxjjso6 250.gif Tumblr niia4aHjSS1u8x67ao6 250.gif Tumblr nmedanmKVD1s0hzsvo4 250.gif Tumblr nirmj2FWXb1siqc38o1 500.gif Tumblr niia4aHjSS1u8x67ao5 250.gif Tumblr nhtba7Zkh11s1wocro1 r1 400.gif Tumblr ny4xklNCxv1uzec2to1 500.gif Tumblr_nhmtowiUf61tx9ecqo4_r1_250.gif 408 5 3410410 01 444x250.jpg 8hUD-mw1 400x400.png Tumblr nlzsa34GtD1u4uztno10 250.gif Tumblr nt9btfRqUn1snwccbo6 250.gif 408 5 0 prm-vidpan2 1024x640.jpg Tumblr nmdah0dsMQ1u2yi3fo3 250.gif Tumblr nmdah0dsMQ1u2yi3fo4 250.gif Tumblr o052t33bpK1uguaowo1 500.gif Tumblr nm9ceyuL6g1u4uztno1 500.gif Lust.jpg Tumblr nl2yfcfIhY1tx9ecqo2 250.gif Cameron-monaghan-ian-gallagher-Favim.com-1923012.gif Tumblr njwypnLhzY1tuehrqo2 500.gif Tumblr njwypnLhzY1tuehrqo3 500.gif Tumblr_nlb17zrytp1si59hho1_500.gif 452957560-jpg.jpg B05c517e02774427c45fb7de3eab9b60.png Giphy.gif GRsIDfB.jpg Iangallagher.jpg Shameless 507 0561.R-450x338.jpg Tumblr inline nxk2wf427s1rxoktf 500 (1).gif Tumblr ln9k5q41ki1qzado8o1 500.gif Tumblr n0rt9spNKb1s3bhqso1 250.gif Tumblr n3a4itGMA51qdgslmo6 250.gif Tumblr n3d9wv0AxC1qdrjxfo4 250.gif Tumblr n3a5fnwo4w1rnnrpxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n3a8yhojct1qdebjzo2 250.gif Tumblr n3a8yhojct1qdebjzo6 250.gif Tumblr n3s6bynl5F1r94b3uo6 250.gif Tumblr n5xlowiVi51qck5uno2 250.gif Tumblr nhydxgYhjk1qaib74o2 500.gif Tumblr nirusxB35T1tx9ecqo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr njf35xYVET1tx9ecqo9 250.gif Tumblr nkljibhPgK1u7txkwo1 500.gif Tumblr nln8s3ASIO1s0hzsvo5 250.gif Tumblr nltjw1ZdHg1tuehrqo1 500.gif Tumblr nlzsa34GtD1u4uztno6 250.gif Tumblr nlzsa34GtD1u4uztno7 250.gif Tumblr nslmwdwuMl1rkygeoo1 500.gif Tumblr nupaay4S221qeh606o1 400.gif Tumblr nxm2dtjUxA1t1jyw7o1 500.gif Tumblr njhs33WV2O1s1ab16o3 500.gif Tumblr n3o5a4CIQ51txschlo7 250.gif Tumblr njzg1gUMoX1tuehrqo4 500.gif Tumblr n3a6nlvNcW1qdueg5o1 500.gif Tumblr nv2y9jqW6B1usnjsbo2 250.gif Tumblr nlgy72PWdt1tuehrqo1 250.gif Tumblr njhs33WV2O1s1ab16o3 500.gif Tumblr nl9oyveWoU1tuehrqo1 500.gif Tumblr nlvnpzLkJW1rsb51ro1 r2 500.gif Tumblr ns1nznKxX91td19nro1 250.gif Tumblr nlvi0i24XN1tuehrqo1 250.gif Tumblr ny52okDIqL1qak10ro1 500.gif Tumblr nkbaztOJNa1tx9ecqo4 250.gif Cameron monaghan wallpaper by achillies2288-d6ttyfu.jpg Tumblr nkbaztOJNa1tx9ecqo4 250.gif 416673F4-F9FE-4E4B-80B5-C60788678564.JPG Tumblr inline njvn50gQRH1r8k0xi.gif D864ffc3c205b2070f44c214a62f33e5.jpg Tumblr nhmtowiUf61tx9ecqo4 r1 250.gif Elliottattoo.png Shameless.jpg Tumblr mp9wtwMvbG1r7czr3o3 250.gif